Roselina "Lina" Love
Lina Love, fully named Roselina Valentina Love, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Rosella and the previous King of Love from the Italian fairytale The King of Love, collected by Thomas Frederick Crane. She is currently a student at Ever After High, and personally and passionately identifies as a Royal, having no qualms about marrying a handsome prince and defeating an ogress. Major W.I.P Character Personality All of Lina’s qualities, traits, and mannerisms can easily be described in one word: girly. She’s very effeminate, and is rather proud of the fact. She doesn’t do it because of societal expectations, nor to protest or inforce them. She just is. Despite how airheaded she an act at times, she really isn’t. She’s a perfectly functioning and capable princess. Still, that doesn’t mean she can’t just be a girl-girl if she likes. Occasionally, she’ll go as far as to act a bit childlike, and this can get on people’s nerves. Lina can recognize this, and yes will admit and try to tone it down, but again, it’s who she is, and if she doesn’t see it as unreasonable, then she’ll do what she pleases. Lina has a rather awkward tendency to be a bit emotional at times. Like, sometimes it’s appropriate, but for the majority of situations, she makes it way ''too big a deal. She’s the type of person who cries all the time. That’s not to say she doesn’t try to fix her mistakes. Aside from sulking, she’ll often take things into her own hands. If she trips over a broken floorboard and breaks a nail, she’ll cry for a while (a long while), and then promptly track down whomever is responsible and make them pay. Obviously not through extreme measures, but still, revenge is revenge. The girl’s in love with love, and given her heritage, that shouldn’t be a surprise. Considering herself “the princess of love”, she goes around matching people and up, as well as preaching about peace and the moral benefits of love and other positive emotions. This can also bother people, as not all have had the privilege of experiencing love, or simply they just don’t want to hear it. And Lina can take love to an extreme, shoving the joy down people’s throats. And she rarely, if ever after, realized it. Most people who don’t enjoy that kind of thing just tend to avoid her. Of course, she does have a crowd who’s willing to listen, mostly other princesses, and they comprise most of her friend group. Lina doesn’t mind this at all. Lina’s very passionate about certain subjects. There’s the whole love thing, and then there’s the inevitable Destiny Conflict everyone just has to have an opinion on. Lina is a Royal, and although she may seem like it at times, she doesn’t hold the typical “Royals are just better” mentality, as many others do, but has very complex thoughts and opinions on the matter. She dislikes the fact that the Rebels seem to get away with accusing all Royals of being selfish. There’s more to it than that. In her opinion, they just don’t realize that most of them have been raised to expect the best, to try and be the best. They were ''promised ''happily ever afters. You can’t tell someone things like this for years and then take that away from them. And it’s not like everyone who identifies as a Royal has a cushy destiny to back up their decision. Even in Lina’s own tale, she has to perform mundane but difficult tasks to earn her prince. In fact, she’s worked hard all her life for her destiny. The Rebels just don’t understand that, they operate under the assumption that everything’s handed to the Rebels. Because of all this, Lina holds a great respect for those who sacrifice their future so others can achieve a good destiny, as well as Rebels who, at the very least, ''listen. Appearance Lina has beautiful caramel skin and amber eyes. She is rather petite for he age, and stands slightly shorter than average. Her hair is curly and thick, and fades from a bright blonde to a soft brown. For clothes, she always makes sure to incorporate hearts and flowers, particularly roses. Her preferred colors are softs reds, pinks, browns, and creams. Lina wears romantic fashion, which suits her love of flowers. Most of her outfits tend to be very frilly and have lots of ruffles. Interests and Hobbies TBA Fairy Tale How It Goes https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_King_of_Love How Lina Comes Into It Roselina was born after her parents had completed their generation's version of the story. Her father was a randomly selected youth chosen for the role of the King of Love. Although Rosella is not their oldest child, as is usually required to inherit a destiny, her elder brother was conceived and born during the story, as is meant to happen. So, because he technically fulfilled his role in the previous generation, Lina is destined to be the next Rosella. Viewpoint on Destiny Lina adores her destiny. She genuinely believes that she has one of the best stories out there, and wishes her tale was more well-known around Ever After. She hopes that somehow, she can advertise her tale enough that she can join the ranks of top-tier princesses. For now, she's grateful to have the destiny in the first place, and intends on fulfilling every task expected of her. Relationships Family Lina gets along rather well with her family, whom she lives with in an underground home. Her mother has made sure to prepare her for a difficult and confusing destiny, and has managed to instill patience and a good work-ethic into her daughter. Lina's father, despite his title, is not technically a monarch, as he rules over an emotion rather than subjects. Still, he and his daughter get along very well, and he teaches her how to cope with some of the odd aspects of their tale. Lina's parents are the only two people who call her "Rose". Roselina's extended family is another story. The strain between them is likely due to destiny. She has many aunts on both sides, as well as quite a few great-aunts, all of whom are ogresses. Friends Amoris M. Cupid TBA Romance Lina is almost always open to casual dating, but tries to stay available for her future king. Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:From Thomas Frederick Crane's Tales Category:The King of Love Category:Females